


Hello, my name is Hell, it's nice to meet you

by DeepBlue20



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Smut, modern Ubbe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepBlue20/pseuds/DeepBlue20
Summary: Reader discovers that Ubbe is secretly a porn star, an interesting argument ensues.
Relationships: Ubbe (Vikings)/Reader, Ubbe (Vikings)/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Hello, my name is Hell, it's nice to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr but I need it to live somewhere else. I got the idea from mystic-shadows42. I had fun writing it, I hope you like it.

You were a good girl. A  _ Christian _ . 

You followed the rules. Most of them. You had morals, on Sundays and sometimes Wednesdays when you attended Bible study with Alfred.

On Mondays you volunteered at the animal shelter. 

Tuesdays you led a microbiology study group, in which you currently had an A. 

Thursdays and Fridays you mucked out stalls at the barn in exchange for board for your thoroughbred horse, Peanut Butter. 

Saturdays, well Saturdays were saved for quality time with Ubbe. You were both  _ supposed  _ to go to the museum to see the new exhibit. 

Not anymore. Not today, he was busy, he had picked up an extra shift at the bar. He needed the cash and they were desperate for help. It was the day of the big game and the bar was supposed to be packed with fans, students and locals alike. He was nice. 

That was fine. You would enjoy the time spent alone. Time to reset. You couldn't remember the last time you had a moment to slow down, to enjoy yourself. 

Your morning started with strong black coffee spent scrolling through your phone, double tapping inspirational quotes and cute photos of well organized pantries. When the caffeine hit you moved through your small apartment dusting and reorganizing the furniture in the living room with a moisturizing face mask soft on your skin. You made brownies from scratch. You took a long hot shower and shaved your legs and under your arms and along your bikini line and then a little more hair until there was nothing left, and well, Ubbe would have a small surprise for himself when he came over later that evening. 

_ What _ ? You were a Christian. Not the Virgin Mary. 

Sometime around lunch you sat down to eat while watching the same episodes of the same show on Netflix. 

Half way through a rebellious streak hit you and you searched for something new to watch. Endless searching and no results, huffing dejectedly, you throw yourself back against the plush cushions. You felt restless. You didn't know what to do with your time now. You didn’t like it. 

Ubbe said he wasn't going to be able to swing by until at least 7, maybe later if the team won. 

You had run out of things to clean in your meticulously organized apartment. You were out of sugar and would have to make a run to the grocery store if you wanted to bake more but you had made a promise to yourself that you wouldn't change out of your sweatpants until at least Ubbe came over. 

You had an itch. One that needed scratching. The only way you knew how, masturbation. 

Yes, you, the good Christian girl that you were, wanted to touch yourself. 

Touch yourself in the way that no one else knew how. Not your ex, who still sent unsolicited dick pics from time to time, and didn’t know the difference between the clitoris and the pussy. 

Not even Ubbe who was acutely aware of your needs and always made sure you came before he did.

Ubbe was nice, like vanilla ice cream, you always knew what you were going to get. You probably would not have even had an eye for him were it not for the fact that Alfred had practically thrown you in his arms. 

_ ‘Ubbe, he needs saving.’ Alfred had whispered in your ear one Sunday morning after mass. ‘And you could help him understand the abundance of love our lord and savior has to offer.’  _

You had nodded meekly at your brother, like the good Christian girl you were, always willing to please. 

You approached him after mass, hand brushing tenderly against his arm, he looked handsome in his button down and his belted slacks. His hair was a bit wild but you could help with that, with some assistants. You could help him find the benediction that he so desperately desired, but maybe didn’t know he needed. A little guidance. You were there to help, to lead him out of the darkness and into the light. 

You asked him to stay for donuts and coffee and then to come to bible study on Wednesday. He agreed, his mouth curling into an affectionate grin, showing off his teeth as you talked. Later he would ask you to read scripture with him on the patio of the bar he worked at. Then one day while the words of the lord passed through your pink lips he leaned over to leave you with a kiss so soft that you weren’t even sure that it had happened. He stared at you long and hard, his cristilian blue eyes slicing sections into your soul, deep within, to truly see you as you were. His lips had tasted like honey, a true sin, but he whispered that he saw the grace of the lord shine bright through you and you thought that maybe it was true, that he could be saved. 

And you did, save him, and yourself, in the dim light of his bedroom as your toes curled inward, you swore you saw the light that was Jesus enveloping you both. 

You had picked him, allowed him to eat your pussy so good you sobbed for more. You let him be your boyfriend. 

You. 

You controlled it all. Everything in your life, planned and perfect. 

He had asked Alfred once, at dinner one Sunday evening, if they were all fated or did they have the free will to carve their own path. His grandfather had to chime in and hours later and few too many bottles of wine no one had the answer. 

But you knew, you controlled your destiny. Down to the last detail, you had control. Yes, the lord wanted you to make the right decision but at the end of the day it was up to you whether you touched yourself or not. 

So you did. It was Sunday tomorrow and you would ask for forgiveness then, for being so lustful and then acting on it. 

The little vibe that you kept next to your bed, in your underwear drawer, was pink and the size of your palm. Your ex had gotten it for the both of you, to “spice things up”, but during your brief relationship you had never gotten the courage to use it during sex and he always came long before you could find your voice. 

Now it was yours, to use on yourself. It was your time to let loose. 

You grabbed your tablet and settled down on your bed. You listened to the porn without headphones, no one was home, only you and God knew your shame, you might as well get the most out of your crime. 

You scrolled, trying to find the video that met all your needs. A storyline, even the faintest glimmer of one. Multiples, you wouldn’t call it a gangbang, just group sex. And finally the most important, bondage. You needed someone tied up, helpless, with no control, only sex as the answer. 

You scanned through multiple videos, clicking on some but mostly skipping to the next one, trying to find the perfect match, like Goldilocks, spoiled, you knew what you wanted. 

The miniature bullet nestled within you was dialed to a low buzz, just a reminder that it was there. It’s remote in your left hand, the right swiping through pages to find what you were looking for.

Finally, you found it. Your left fingers tapped the remote to ‘random’, sending hard vibrations, followed by soft buzzes when you least expected it. You liked it that way. Your fingers found their way to your clit, rubbing in smooth circles till you found your rhythm. 

The girl in the video moaned loudly in tune with your pleasure, straining the tiny speakers on your tablet. She was supposed to be a cop who had finally arrested this mob boss but he had somehow gotten the upper hand and now she was tied to a bed, that for some reason or another was in the interrogation room, ah, it didn’t matter, you weren’t here because the movie had won an Oscar, you were here because you had a desire that needed satiated. 

The man had his way with her. 

It was good. 

But it got better when she moaned that she wanted more and then some tall lean dirty blonde with a ruddy beard entered to give her what she needed. More. 

And they gave it to her. Hard. Bound. Helpless.

And you slipped into the deep tunnel of pleasure as the vibe buzzed unrelenting. Your eyes fluttered closed, a low guttural moan passing your lips and your hips bucked, finding your release. 

You were riding out your high when the post-sex interview queued. The actors talking and laughing about how “good of time” they had. 

Your breathing evened, slowing to a normal pace. Your ears quirked. Eyes darting around. That voice, you knew that voice, the lit that caught in each syllable undeniable. 

You swallowed, apprehension coating your throat in a heavy wet cloak. You pulled the tablet back in, to see the face behind the sound. It couldn’t be, it was only coincidence, but just to be sure you took another look. 

**Freyr Fucksson**. The name read in black bold letters below a messy haired dirty blonde. 

_ What _

Freyr offered a soft smile in the direction of a platinum blonde porn star. She giggled about what “a great time I had performing”, her voice a quiet melody. 

_ The _

Freyr flashed a bashful grin at the camera; those teeth, the lips, the way those blue eyes cut into your soul, liks slicing into soft white bread, you knew without a doubt that was- 

_ Fuck  _

‘What are you doing?’ 

_ Ubbe! _

The tablet flew out your hands, taking flight in the air then landing on the soft down covers of your bed. 

Your heart pounded like a drum in your chest, in a state of fright, as you took in Ubbe, leaning against the frame of the bedroom door, his arms crossed over his chest, as a relaxed, casual  _ pornstar _ . 

You lunged without thought, ready to strangle the man who had offhandedly cheated on you, and probably multiple times!

Porn and vibrator forgotten, you clawed in the general direction of your slutty-ass boyfriend. Your fingers dragged down his chest as you fell into him. 

Startled by your sudden attack Ubbe staggered back under your weight. Finding his center of gravity he leaned into you, capturing your wrists in his hands, stopping the assault on his person. He huffed a heavy breath through his nose as he considered you, a wild animal trapped in his grip. With a quick jerk, he tugged you into his chest, blue eyes dragging quietly along your tense form as you seethed under his watchful gaze. The only sounds emanating in the room was the air conditioning blowing from the rafters, the muffled moans echoing off the speakers of your tablet, and you silently prayed, not the buzz of the vibrator buried deep within you. 

The bullet had made itself painfully aware of its presence in that moment. You cursed quietly under your breath as it kicked up in full force, making your knees weak, giving out, you almost fell to the floor had it not been for Ubbe’s tight grip on your wrists. He caught you, dragging you back up, unaware of your humiliation and why you acted the way you did. 

He waddled you backward, legs caressing yours, holding you tight till the back of your knees hit the bed, letting you fall onto the plush sheets. 

‘What are you fussing about, huh?’ He questioned, his voice a gravelly whisper. In the span of your relationship you had yet to see him angry, like truly angry, yelling, screaming, throwing things. It never came. He was always calm, a vision of grace, he did not get riled up easily. Not like you. 

His brows furrowed, his lips pouting, he flicked his chin in your direction when you didn’t reply. 

His tongue darted out along his lower lip as he took you in, biting down on the skin, just like you had seen him do in the video. You stirred, pouncing to the side, snatching at the tablet that sung the pleasures of your sin. Ubbe was agile, always one step ahead of you, his fingers outstretched yours, tablet in hand before you could touch it. 

He hummed in understanding as he clicked though your search history. Random echoes of bliss blaring in your ears as he scrolled.

You groaned in embarrassment, your cheeks flushing in a rush of heat. His finger scrubbed to the end of the last video you had watched, finding the incriminating section of his personal interview, he guffawed under his breath at his own image. His eyes darted to you, seething, nostril flaring, a small fire lit in your eyes at his ease. 

Remembering your animosity you lurched forward, Ubbe was quick but the vibe inside you was quicker, and you tumbled back into the pillows with a cry of pleasure as the intensity kicked back into high gear. Your lower back lifted, your hips following suit, trying to find the second release that only the combination of the touch to your clit could achieve. The sound emerging from your throat came out a pained moan, your hand slipped inward, uncaring if Ubbe watched, you were deep in sin, there was no saving you now. 

His eyes searched you in a silent curiosity, blue eyes dragging along your withering form. He caught your searching fingers, not allowing you the pleasure you so desperately seeked. 

_ ‘What the fuck Ubbe! _ ’ You screeched, the sound pitching out of your throat unnaturally and strained. His thumb replaced your fingers, rubbing your clit in slow tight circles, knuckles brushing your swollen lips. He prodded inward, till he found the culprit that made you so weak. He hummed out his approval in a guttural growl, rumbling from his chest. He nudged it, pushing further till it hit your g-spot. You faltered, head flinging back in alleviation, as your breath caught in your throat. His free hand caressed your hips running up your belly to your breast molding the soft mound. His fingers rolled your nipple, tugging and pinching in the way he knew you enjoyed. Your heart rate increased as you edged close to your bliss, your jaw dropped as you panted. Ubbe attended to your withering body with the eyes of predator, pupils dilated taking in your every move. 

You wanted so badly to be upset, trying to give him an enraged look as he hovered over you but your orgasm took over in soft waves, spreading from toes to fingertips, and you lost what small ounce of humility you had left. 

As you came down from your high Ubbe gave you a soft smile, the side of his lips pulling into a taunting grin as he took his white T-shirt off tossing it to the ground. He went to unbuckle his belt but you stopped him, yelling. 

‘No! You do not get to enjoy  _ this _ , when I do not know where that dick has been! Fucking other women for money. What I just watched is immoral, how could you?’ 

Ubbe eyebrows raised in skepticism as you ranted. You sat up, gathering what decency you had left, yelling, finger stabbing in his naked chest. His eyes widened at your accusations, bright and unwavering. 

He scoffed, his lip twitched in agitation. ‘It is fine for you to watch but for me to act out the steps is a sin?’ His voice was even and steady as he stepped forward closing in the space between you. His hand swiped out grabbing the remote next to you, stuffing it in his pocket. You wanted to protest but couldn’t find your voice as you watched his nostrils flare and his brow quirked, taunting you for a response. You weren’t sure you had a good one. You were hurt, he had lied to you and who knew for how long. 

Under his watchful gaze you squirmed, sitting back on your heels. 

‘You’re cheating on me.’ Your lower lip quivering, tears threatening to spill, trying to find the courage to meet his eyes but your shame still radiated deep within your chest from being caught watching porn, and bondage no less. 

Your eyes lingering over the silver cross resting on his naked chest, refusing to meet those blue eyes that might crush your soul if you did. 

‘It means nothing to me, those girls. I did not tell you earlier because I was afraid you would reject me. Mother needed help and it was an easy way to make cash. Ever since my father left...’ 

Your eyes met his in a hopeful expression. You wanted more than anything to believe him but it still didn’t sit right with you. You were not about to be tricked by some sad sob story. He had cheated and you did not share. 

‘You never would have told me if you did not think you would get caught.’ You were scrambling to your feet brushing past him. Finger waving in the air, pacing, flipping hair over your shoulder, chin raised. Haughty for someone who had just been whimpering to cum, a vibrator still buried deep within. 

‘Yes, you are right. I would have never pegged you for someone who would be into bondage. I know now and we can have some fun.’ He offered you a playful smile, his chin tilted down as he reached out to embrace you. You spun out of his grasp, scoffing at his laidback attitude. 

Ubbe’s eyes followed you as you took up a rant, stomping around upset, never interrupting, just silent, watching. When you finally finished your chest was heaving, gotten yourself truly worked up the more you thought into it. You turned around to face Ubbe, almost forgetting he was even there, he was so quiet. 

You lifted a finger, stomping in his direction, it felt good to stab him in the chest, helping release your frustrations with him. ‘And another thing-’

Ubbe shoved his hand in the pocket of his jeans, flipping the dial on the remote to its highest setting, surprising you. You stumbled but held your composure until he moved the dial back to a lower setting. Your eyes narrowed upset with Ubbe, upset with yourself for being so weak but you knew at this point that after cumming once every one after came with ease, even a simple touch would have you begging for more, for another taste of that high. 

You opened your mouth, inhaling ready to lay it on Ubbe one last time, you would get the last word, that was a promise. Ubbe jerked the dial back up as you prepared to release your fury. Your breath caught in your throat. He was unrelenting this time, letting the hard vibrations rock you. You whimpered trying to place one foot out before you but your knees buckled and you crashed to the ground, squeezing thighs tight together as you kneeled before him. You could feel the walls of your pussy clench around the bullet, approaching the boundary line to another orgasm. 

Ubbe stepped forward, his brows furrowed, lips turned in a disapproving pout, looking down at you with pity, as if he truly felt sorry for your current predicament, as if this wasn’t all his doing. His hand reached out running over the crown of your head, sweeping along your jaw to the point of your chin. He tilted your head back till you looked up at him. Your eyes were defiant. Your lips were parted as your breath came out labored and erratic. 

He kissed at his teeth as you crashed forward, head falling into his hips, crying out in frustration. You pawed at his back, begging him to stop.

He clicked his tongue at you, crouching low till your eyes met. Your face was pleading and desperate, your once fiery visage vanished. 

Ubbe tilted his head in until your foreheads met, his hand caressing your jawline tenderly. ‘You make me want to give all that shit up, but I cannot afford to leave it all behind. You will forgive me for not telling you sooner?’ 

He stated it as a question but it lingered in your mind as a proclamation. Honestly at this point you were willing to do anything to touch yourself and find the sweet release that your body craved. You nod your head meekly. 

‘Yes. Please Ubbe.’ You sobbed. ‘I forgive you.’

He reached out, his thumb slid over your pouting lips, caressing their downward curve. 

‘That’s my good girl.’ He purred, standing back up to full height. Your head falling into your lap, your pussy clenched around the buzzing vibe as the third orgasam washed over. Finally you sat up, panting, cheeks burning in shame.

He leaned down arms tucking under your knees and around your back as he carried you back to your bedroom. 

‘Let us go and pray that our sins are forgiven.’ Ubbe murmured in your ear, the whiskers of his beard tickling the skin. You nodded your head buried deep in his chest. The cold metal of his cross pressing into your cheek. ‘And next week I will tie you up and show you the truth of what it means to be a demon.’ 

You lifted your gaze, grasping at the cross wrapping it around your fingers as you bashfully smiled at him. He chuckled at the excitement that lit up your eyes. 

‘If you like that we can always add to the party.’ He tossed you on the bed. Ubbe slowly crawling after you, a devilish look etching his features. 

‘You mean like a gangbang?’ You quipped, your voice coming out in a small squeak at the suggestion. 

Ubbe shrugged his shoulders. ‘It’s not a gangbang if it’s family.’ 

  
  



End file.
